


Manchester Crying

by Squidge_06



Category: Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Manchester had always been revolutionary but Manchester had also always cried a lot





	Manchester Crying

Manchester had always been revolutionary but Manchester had also always cried a lot 

*

her children built the first railroad and the city had been at the centre of industrial revolution. As she grew she learnt that revolution hurt and Manchester was choked by the smoke and death surrounding the factories. Cried as children were mutilated in cotton mills and work houses as she gained some of her first scars.She wrote letter after letter to London begging her to ask the prime minister to change the laws as her daughters died to get their rights.

*

The Second World War brought such pain, her city a hub of weapons manufacturing (because she can use fancy words too Oxford!) that caused the bombs to fall again and again and the shrapnel wounds would never disappear.

*

After the war computers were built in her city. Telephone research was done she smiled as scientists and scholars came and went and footballers did the same (though she had never understood why her children enjoyed the sport quite so much?)

*

Then the bomb went off,none of her people died many were injured and she had scars all over her legs because of the damage done to her buildings.

*

Manchester cried as the youngest of her children fell into the gangs. She hurt as they died. The humans fixed it but Manchester remembers she remembers whenever the gunshot wound in her side aches.

*

Her city is a beautiful sea of rainbow in 2003 and she’s happy and she doesn’t hurt for the first time in a long while. She’s proud to be the gay capital of the uk and welcomes all her children with open arms

*

More riots a man got shot by police in London but the riots spread all over the country and Manchester cries again for the man and for the people robbed and the people hurt and killed.

*

In 2012 gay marriage is legalised and Manchester watches as a blonde boy dressed in red cheers surrounded by his friends and hopes that he’ll be that happy forever he hopes they’ll all be that happy for as long as they live

*

Eventually Manchester started getting tired. Politics was boring and exhausting and she didn’t want to follow around the stupid mayor anymore. So she stopped. She didn’t disappear like Paris did if you want to find Manchester you’ll find her.

In the middle of a rally or a riot or a pride parade, bright pink hair surrounded by rainbow.


End file.
